


Wake-up Call

by ohlesterno



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohlesterno/pseuds/ohlesterno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy wakes up from a pair of familiar full lips pressing against his, the morning of his 33th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-up Call

Tommy wakes up from a pair of familiar full lips pressing against his, the morning of his 33th birthday. 

“Five…” Adam whispers against them in his morning voice. All dark and sharp and husky, as he starts to trace a path down Tommy’s cheek, towards his jaw. 

“Eight…” As Tommy was still trying to process what exactly he’d woken up to, he apparently misses two more kisses. He pulls a hand into Adam’s thick, dark and messy hair to let him know he’s right there with him now and Adam looks up.

“Morning baby, a kiss for every beautiful year you’ve been on this planet,” he explains innocently. Smiling happily. But a closer look in Adam’s eyes, the blue gone ominously dark, tells Tommy exactly where this is going.

He pulls a sad face at Adam though, playing along to his game. “That means I’ve missed like… the first four.” He’s definitely wide awake now, awake enough to do the maths, doesn’t even care that the sun is barely up yet.

Adam just shrugs his freckle-covered shoulders, right before he lowers his head down to Tommy’s neck and he feels Adam’s lips brushing across the top of his ear, piercings clinking softly. He feels the warmth of Adam’s breath on his skin as Adam whispers “Too bad,” right against his ear.

Tommy shivers unintentionally as Adam draws a wet path behind his earlobe towards his neck with his tongue. Stopping to cover every inch of skin with another kiss. “Nine, ten and eleven…” he whispers, then adds: “Guess that means you’ll have to pay extra attention to what is left Tommy Joe.”

With twelve, thirteen and fourteen he trails across Tommy’s collarbone. Fifteen lands on Tommy’s left nipple and sixteen covers the journey to the right before he plants seventeen right on top of it. Meanwhile Adam pulls Tommy’s hands out of his hair and pins them town beside Tommy’s face, holding his wrists. 

The next five kisses go down his ribcage. Tommy can barely move with the weight of Adam om top of him, Adam’s long fingers curved around his wrists and his hair tickling Tommy’s belly as he continues his journey downward. Tommy is in a constant fight between wanting to squeeze his eyes shut and the urge to follow the top of Adam’s head to wherever it is going. And he has a strong feeling he knows. And so does his dick, that has gone half hard already, just from anticipation. But gets no attention from Adam whatsoever, so far. Tommy wishes he could reach down, just to give it a gentle squeeze, relief some of the goddamn pressure that was building up there, but Adam wouldn’t let him move.

“Twenty-three…” Adam whispers against Tommy’s porcelain white skin, just above his bellybutton and he forces Tommy out of his thoughts as he dips his tongue in it teasingly. Tommy wants to rock his hips up in response but it’s fucking impossible with his legs caught between Adam’s thighs. 

Twenty-four is a bite at his hipbone that makes him arch his back underneath Adam and all he gets in return is a pleased smile on Adam’s lips, all freckled and wet in the rising sun that comes in through the windows. Then he bends back down, letting go of Tommy’s wrist finally, but Tommy knows better than to use his hands.

Adam pushes himself further down the bed by his elbows and plants his fucking giant hands on Tommy’s knees, fingers spread wide over his kneecaps and Tommy can feel the cool metal of the rings on Adam’s fingers that he doesn’t even take off half the time, burning against his skin as Adam pushes Tommy’s legs apart. 

A tortured moan escapes his tingling lips and Adam looks up through his dark long lashes. “Getting greedy, baby?” he teases and smirks. Fucking mean. 

“There’s still nine left, I believe – and we don’t want them to go to waste, do we?” 

Tommy decides this isn’t the moment for honesty, because actually he knows exactly where he wants those last nine fucking kisses on, but he didn’t want to waste Adam’s present either. And except fucking torturous and mean, it’s a good one. 

Twenty-five lands right on the trail of hair beneath his belly button. Getting closer to his now throbbing cock but also so far away from it still. And all his hole gets is a breeze of hot air Adam blows over it as he passes it on his journey downwards. Tommy trembles, fighting against the urge to beg him to stop, to continue, to do something. 

He crawls up then and grabs Tommy’s right foot, pushing his knee towards his face in a way that he is so familiar with, but this time it’s just so he can press a kiss underneath his big toe. And then he repeats the routine with his left leg and foot. Before he lets go, kiss number twenty-fucking-something lands at the back of his left thigh, just underneath his ass cheek. 

But Adam hasn’t lost count. He started this and is planning to finish it just as seriously. “Twenty nine,” he says, teeth scraping up over his right thigh, then down the other for the big thirty. Adam’s stubble scratching at his sensitive skin. And eventually it is down to the last three. 

Adam crawls back up and plants one hand firmly on the mattress, that dips as he rests his weight on it and looks down at Tommy’s dick that is now resting thick and heavy against his belly. Tommy’s breathing is unsteady and quick. Adam hovers his hand over Tommy’s cock without actually touching it and then without a warning whatsoever he roughly grabs at Tommy’s hips. Pinning him down and digging his perfectly painted black nails into his skin as he bends down. 

And Tommy realises he has completely surrendered to Adam, and he’s just waiting in anticipation to see what he will do with those last three kisses. 

Adam, being way too happy with himself in this situation, decides to stretch the torture just a little more as he lightly cups Tommy’s junk with his free hand and squeezes gently. “Look at you all ready for me,” Adam says, actual admiration in his voice, but like what the hell did he expect. Tommy wants to press his hips up against Adam’s hand but Adam’s other hand has moved from the mattress to Tommy’s belly, his fingers reaching almost from him to hip. 

“Thirty-one,” he then finally announces before kissing his balls, sucking in a little and making Tommy squirm beneath him. He has a feeling that once Adam actually gets started, it’ll be over in about five seconds. Because at that point he’s so hard it hurts and precome is already leaking from his slit, right onto his own belly, making a sticky mess. Adam loves it, tilts his head up to look at him and nods appreciative. 

“Thirty-two.” As always Adam isn’t struggling as much to keep himself together. He slowly licks his way up towards the head of Tommy’s aching dick without actually reaching it yet. But Adam’s mouth doesn’t leave his junk anymore as he continues and whispers “Thirty-three” right against the head before opening his mouth and taking him in. Finally and too fucking soon at the same time. 

Adam lets go of his hold on Tommy and he immediately responds to his newfound freedom by pushes his hips up, fucking right into Adam’s mouth, unable to control himself any longer. And Adam just takes it, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks hard without getting any teeth involved and uses one of his hands to jerk the part he hasn’t taken in his mouth just yet. But Tommy knows from all the times they did this before that Adam will, because he can and loves it too.

Adam goes slow, adding just the amount of pleasure for Tommy to get closer and closer to coming and without letting him get there just yet. Tommy pulls his legs up and braces his knees on the mattress as he fists both hands tightly in Adam’s hair.

“God, fuck… so good Tommy…” Adam whispers, pulling back for a second, knocking Tommy’s knees further apart with his elbows before sliding a finger down his butt cheeks and pressing at his hole, circling his rim. 

Adam lifts his head a little higher to look at how Tommy lays on the mess of white sheets, naked, wet, a pair of golden-bronze sexed-up eyes staring down at him. Tommy knows this is how Adam loves him most, completely surrendered to him. 

“You never disappoint me baby, you’re so wet for me… I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now…” 

And then he dips his head down again. Mouth back around his cock, full lips spread wide, now glistering with precome, ready to take all of it and all Tommy could think is: ‘back at you dude, fucking gorgeous’ but all that actually leaves his lips is a moan. 

Soon he feels the familiar sensation of an upcoming climax low in his stomach, aching pleasure spreading quickly through his body as he continues to fuck Adam’s mouth, and Adam continues to take it like it’s all he is alive for. Tommy runs a hand through Adam’s hair and leaves it at the back of his head, grabbing a fistful to make sure Adam’s staying right there. That he’s not stopping again now. But he never meant to. 

“Oh fucking fuck, Jesus…” Tommy groans as Adam sucks hard and then, without a second warning he shoots his load right in the back of Adam’s throat. Eyes squeezed shut and fisting the sheets beneath him so tight his knuckles turn white. His other hand still tangled up in Adam’s hair. “Fuck,” he moans loudly, squirming on the mattress as he slips free of Adam’s mouth, gasping for breath. Sucking air back in his lungs. He opens his eyes just in time to see Adam swallow everything down, except the smear that slowly runs down his chin.

Tommy sits up, entire body shaking and reaches his hand out to brush his come away From Adam’s chin and jaw with his thumb, and Adam chases it with his mouth, opening up, circling his tongue around it and sucking Tommy’s come off his thumb like he never tasted anything more delicious. 

“Oh God, shit…” Tommy whispered hoarsely, chest rising and falling unsteadily, heart slamming against his ribcage. An aftershock runs through his body as he sees Adam’s own dick massive, swollen hard and leaking against his thigh. He has ignored it completely because he wanted this to be just for Tommy.

A smile appears on Tommy’s trembling lips as Adam crawls back over Tommy, supporting himself on hands and knees. Dick smearing his own precome right through the sticky mess already on Tommy’s belly. A satisfied smirk plays around Adam’s lips as he lowers his head. His fingertips trail a lazy path across the sensitive skin of Tommy’s nipples, then fold around the curve of his neck.

“Happy birthday baby.”


End file.
